Pride Lands: The Untold Tales
by Scuta5
Summary: There are many events in The Pride Lands that have been left untold...Until now. These stories chronicle certain moments of the lives of familiar and unfamiliar characters from the world of "The Lion King" This is rated T, for mature content. You have been warned. This is not for anyone the age of 12 and under. Chapters will be named after the characters.
1. Book One: Vitani Chapter 1

I would like to give a shout out to my sister, for helping me come to a conclusion on a title to this, thank you Ash.

Now, this contains different stories, featuring Lion King Characters, in their solo stories. The length of each story will vary. Most of the stories will feature mature themes, some of these themes may not be of your liking. I am looking forward to any thoughts, any reader has on these stories. Please, do tell me what you think.

Pride Lands: The Untold Tales.

Book One: Vitani.

Chapter One.

In the Pride Lands, there are many untold stories, and I am here to tell you them. This first story is about Vitani. A lioness who was born in The Pride Lands, but grew up in the OutLands.

Years have passed after Kiara and Kovu reunited the Pride, and Vitani attempted to adjust to the new life she was living. But she couldn't truly accept it. She felt it was too good for her. Not that she was a lioness with a big ego, but she felt that she didn't deserve it. She left the Pride Lands, and wondered through the Lands of Africa. Trying to find her self.

Vitani naturally got thicker, she gained more muscle mass, just a bit though, and she managed to keep her long length though. She also kept her tomboyish attitude as well, mostly having it hard for her to keep any friends. Being a rogue most of your life, can cetainly make you act differently about life.

Vitani was walking through a grass field, sighing softly, unsure of what to do today. She needed to travel some more, but was starting to get bored of doing so, for a few years. The older lioness slumped to the ground, sighing deeply. Vitani rested her head on the dirt ground, and inhaled. A small cloud of dust came up. Some of the dirt traveled up her nostrils, causing Vitani to sneeze.

She got up, and looked around. The sun was beginning to set, and Vitani began to think about her deceased mother.

"She rarely talked to me..." Vitani began to think.

"And when she did...It was to do her own bidding. Hell. She treated Nuka better, then she did me."

Vitani looked up to the beautiful sky. The sun light splashing purple and pink, even blue, across the sky. "I've helped her with what ever she asked of me. I asked for nothing in return. Hell, I wasn't expecting anything in return. But was it so hard to show you cared for me, as much as you cared for Kovu?...No, I guess not. You used all of us..For your own personal revenge." Vitani thought more, to her self.

She raised her paw, and had her claws unseathe themselves. They clicked as she moved them back and forth. "Nala was more of a mother to me, than you ever were."

Vitani growled and slammed her paw down on the ground, baring her teeth. A small trickle of blood, slid down the left side of her maw. She realized she bit her tongue. Vitani let the blood settle there for a few seconds. She then licked it away.

She could feel a very small puddle of blood form inside her maw, she ran her tongue over it, tasting it. Savoring it. Then swallowed. Vitani bit a lot harder down on her tongue, then she realized. She honestly didn't mind.

She stretched lazily, and began to continue her, perhaps, pointless trek. Vitani was never taught The Circle of Life, and she didn't really have a belief. She took care of her self, and was smart, because the feud between Zira and Simba's Pride was utterly pointless. Kiara finally made her and the others realize that.

Vitani was deep in thought, until she heard someone calling for help. Vitani's furry ears twitched, and she looked around. Curious as to who was shouting for, said help.

Vitani turned to her right, and saw splashes in a well sized lake. It must have been deep, because a lioness was in there. Trying to stay above water. The lioness must of made the wrong assumption of how deep the water was. Vitan's natural instinct to help the lioness came, and she ran to the edge of the lake.

With no hesitation, she jumped in the water. Vitani came up, to the surface soon after, and gasped. The water was freezing! It seriously made it harder to swim, the cold water not doing any good to her old joints. Vitani began to swim toward the lioness. Her muscles burning, because any activity being done in water, was always harder then doing it, outside of water.

Vitani pushed on, and did her best to grab the adolsecent lioness by the scruff of the neck. But the lioness wouldn't stop moving. This irritated Vitani.

"Hold still. Please!" Vitani said harshly. The lioness did as was told, and slowly began to sink, but Vitani grabbed the scruff of the other lioness's neck, and with all the strength she could muster, swam back to shore. She crawled upn the shore, and soon as she did, she let go of the lioness. She panted, trying to catch her breath, her old muscles ached, but she knew deep down it was worth it. Or, at least Vitani wouldn't admit to it, until later on.

Vitani got a better glimpe at the lioness, and her eyes looked upon the figure in wondrous awe. She personally thought that this lioness was beautiful. Just as beautiful as Nala. The perfect shape of those curves, her teal eyes twinkled, from the few shining stars. And the moon cast light upon the beads of water on the lioness's fur, almost making it as if she was the night sky.

Vitani tilted her head, she never observed a lioness in this way before. It confused her, and she shook her head, snapping out of the trance.

"Are you alright?" Vitani asked.

The lioness coughed, and finally was able to speak.

"I'll be fine...Thank you."

Vitani scoffed and got up.

"Next time don't be so clumsy, because next time I won't be there to save your sorry hide." Vitani said, and turned around to leave. Trying to mask something, even she couldn't figure out yet.

The lioness looked down, feeling like a total idiot, and sighed. Her eyes glistened with tears. She felt very small indeed, for the first time in her life. Vitani then stopped in her tracks, looking back, seeing the hurt in her eyes. This made Vitani regret the things she said.

"Hey..." Vitani began, unsure on how to begin this apology.

The lioness sniffed and looked to Vitani.

"I..." Vitani continued. Walking to the lioness.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh...It...You didn't deserve that." Vitani said, softly, looking away, unable to look the other lioness in the eye.

"I forgive you. My name is Kula, by the way." Said the lioness.

Vitani nods, to the introduction. Kula was a younger lioness, entering her first year being an adult, at least. Vitani kneaded the ground lightly, unsure of what to say next. Vitani was grateful that Kula soon fell asleep, resting after what she just went through. Vitani was tired from saving Kula, and lowered her head, slowly closing her eyes, emitting a yawn, before falling asleep.


	2. Book One: Vitani Chapter 2

I forgot to mention, this first story about Vitani was inspired, by a story line from the film: "Jeff, who lives at home" I don't own any characters. Kula appears in the story titled: Nala's Dare.

Book One: Vitani

Chapter Two.

That very night, Vitani was having a nightmare. She woke up from it, panting. The nightmare had a small affect on her, physically. The older lioness sighed heavily, and got up, her muscles still ached from saving Kula. A few joints cracked and popped as she stretched. Vitani winced, as the last crack hurt, and she kept in a small whimper. It was unwise to show weakness in Africa.

But of course, having her muscles ache, was a clear sign, that her movement would be indeed a lot slower. If any carnivore arrived, and was hungry...Well...no more Vitani. Vitani knew damn well, she wouldn't give up, if she was soon to meet her demise. She would give her final assualt, all she could.

Vitani then looked toward the sleeping Kula. Vitani admired the curves on Kula. The color of her fur. She then glanced at Kula's rump, tilting her head. Vitani blinked, looking away quickly, as Kula stirred in her sleep. Vitani cursed at her self. She was checking out Kula. But she couldn't understand as to why.

Could it be that she longed for a mate? Was she lonely, and finally letting all that pent up desire, get the better of her? Also, why would she turn to a lioness for such a thing? Vitani did her best to push that in the very back of her mind.

She grumbled to her self, scoffing at the idea.

"I don't even like lioness that way." Vitani told her self. Indeed, that was very much true.

Kula opened her eyes, and yawns, revealing her sharp teeth. The yawn stops after a few seconds, and she looked toward her stomach.

"I'm hungry." Said Kula.

Vitani purred, and honestly like the sound of Kula's voice. It was soft, yet wanting to be heard as well. Vitani felt that she could tell a lot about Kula. Only through hearing her voice.

"I'm afraid I am going to be of very little help to you, Kula." Said Vitani.

Kula nodded, and got up, she sniffed the air, and purred in delight. She turned, and looked forward the small jungle ahead, with predator instinct. Her eyes, devoid of emotion, only of seeking food. Seeing this impressed Vitani, and she got a little jolt of excitement, seeing this kind of behavior from a seemingly gentle lioness.

Vitani's body shook, from the small jolt, and she uttered a moan. She widened her eyes, after that incident, and lowered her ears. Blushing. Embarrased by what just happened. Kula noticed, and heard the sound.

"You alright, Vitani?" Kula asked.

"I'm...fine..don't worry about me, lioness. Just an old hunting injury." Lied Vitani.

Kula's ears folded against her head, she sniffs the air again, and runs into the jungle, hunting for food. Vitani felt terrible. For treating Kula like that. She was being rude, more than usual, ever since seeing Kula for the first time. She didn't mean nothing by it. But something about Kula...made Vitani's emotions run wild, and her heart ache for something true.

Vitani was afraid Kula would not return, and lowered her head, emitting one whimper. She, in truth, would rather be dead, then not have recently met Kula. Vitani dared not believe this, but this was the truth.

Kula returned some moments later, and Vitani's ears perked. A smile crept upon Vitani's maw, but it vanished, as she remembered the way she treated Kula moments ago.

"You...returned?" Vitani asked, confused.

Kula returned with a small zebra, dragging it easily, with her teeth. She let go of the zebra, and looked to Vitani.

"Yes. Because I consider you a friend, and you're not afraid to speak your mind. I find that an ideal quality." Replied Kula.

All these emotions were driving Vitani crazy. She couldn't make sense of them. She got up, and needed to walk. Vitani told Kula that she needed to clear her head, and would return.

As Vitani was far enough from Kula, she let out a distressed yell.

"By the Gods, what is wrong with me..." Vitani asked her self.

"I can't even think straight. I haven't known her for a day, and I'm feeling like, a love struck cub!"

That word! Love! Could it be possible? Love at first sight? Vitani didn't believe in such a thing. Keeping all this in, was eating at her emotionally. And in love with a lioness? This was surely unheard of. Never before has a lioness and a lioness ever been mates. Vitani lied down, curling in a ball. Battling her emotions, and what possible actions to do about them. This struck Vitani greatly, almost as if it were a tidal wave. Crashing down upon her, unwilling to give her time to breath, and concentrate.


	3. Book One: Vitani Chapter 3

NOTE: This story does not involve sexual intercourse. If that is what you're looking for here, you have chosen the wrong story. And this story contains a romantic moment between two females. If you don't like that kind of thing, stop reading. Please do enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think.

Book One: Vitani

Chapter Three.

Vitani must of fell asleep that night. As the sun slowly began to rise. It's light reaching Vitani, the light bothered her, and she stirred in annoyance. Looking away from the sun. She then realized that she never returned to Kula, as she said she would. Vitani was going to run to Kula's direction, but stopped and sniffed the air. Kula was near. In fact she was sleeping, a few feet away from Vitani. And it looks as if Kula gave the last remains of the zebra to Vitani. There was plenty of meat left, and this pleased Vitani.

Vitani decided to be very silent around Kula, later that morning. A lot on her mind, pushing back those strong feelings she felt for Kula. It wasn't lust. Vitani knew this. Yes, she thought Kula was very beautiful, but she knew deep down she didn't like Kula for her body.

Vitani got up slowly, and took a deep breath, looking around, then started to leave.

"I am leaving, if you wish to come with, you may." Said Vitani, not looking at Kula.

There was still no resolution to what Vitani said to Kula last night. Vitani didn't apologize. Kula heard Vitani, and with no hesitation, got up, and followed her. Vitani didn't care to ask Kula if she wanted to go any where of her liking. Vitani just walked to the jungle. She liked it a lot more then she thought she would. She honstly didn't like such open spaces, although, it did help to spot a potential threat.

As they ventured through the jungle, going no were exactly, Kula grew tired of the tension and silence.

"Why won't you talk to me, Vitani? I don't understand. We met yesterday, and you're acting as if you don't like me? I never asked to be saved... from drowning."

Kula began, looking at Vitani as they walked.

Vitani emitted a sigh, walking still, not looking at the younger lioness.

"I never said I disliked you, and I saved you because it was the right thing to do. And I never said I liked you either..." Vitani replied.

Kula sighed, mumbling about food. From what Vitani could gather, Kula was obsessed with food. Vitani thought if Kula was so intrigued by food, that she wouldn't be as lean as she is now. This ultimately impressed Vitani, that Kula could keep her figure, despite her love for food.

Kula growled, showing that she can defend her self.

"Why did you stay in my presence in the first place?!" Kula yelled, stopping in her tracks and sitting down. Her tail sways softly.

Vitani, shook her head, then turned, looking at Kula. "Why did you?" She replied to the question, with out thinking of what she just asked. Wait a minute...Why did Kula stay. Vitani honestly gave her no good reason to stay. That's what Vitani thought at least.

Kula's ears pinned back, and a small blush crept upon her maw, but looked away, half frowning, half smiling.

"You saved my life...Vitani. I couldn't just up and leave you like that. I felt that I owe you somehow." Kula replied, the blushed vanished quick enough that Vitani didn't notice it in the first place.

Vitani sighed, and rested.

"Forgive me...Kula, it is honestly nothing personal." Vitani said, regret in her voice for being a female hyena to the lioness she saved.

Vitani closed her eyes, and groaned. A spasm of pain lightly shook her body. Going in that water, and carrying a lioness by your teeth, using all of your old muscles, really took a toll on Vitani. Vitani wasn't as young as she used to be, and honestly hated it.

Kula noticed the light pain Vitani was going through. And made a suggestion that Vitani was unsure of a first.

"Your muscles must be burning, still. Vitani...I can help relax your muscles, and have the burning sensation subside greatly." Offered Kula.

Vitani tilted her head.

"How?"

Kula walked closer to Vitani. Vitani got a bit nervous.

"Lie on your side, and just relax. As if you were basking in the sun." Said Kula.

Vitani sighed softly, still nervous, and did as she was told. Kula walked toward Vitani's lower body, and with no warning, placed her paws upon Vitani's lower left flank.

Vitani closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Kula's paw toes dug rough enough, into the flank, but not hard enough to have it hurt anymore then her burning muscles did. Vitani inhaled then exhaled. This lioness was unique indeed. Not only was she beautiful, but she had a gentle yet tough exterior, and was a very kind lioness. Something Vitani wasn't used too, from anyone really.

Vitani got a glimpse of who Kula really was deep down, that day. Kula wasn't trying to get fresh with Vitani. Not that she would, so thought Vitani. But Kula was actually giving her a massage, and not taking advantage of the situation. While Kula continuned to massage the muscles, Vitani shook her head lightly.

"I may not be as young as I used to be, but I'm not that old, yet...But my body tells me otherwise. I am old. Who would want to be with an old lioness?" Vitani thought, and this thought struck her, just as her feelings for Kula did. Would she never have a mate. Would she always be alone?

Vitani knew that having a mate, wasn't the most important thing in the world, but still. She wanted to have that one special connection. With another being. All her life, she wanted someone to like her, for her.

Kula walked behin Vitani, and worked on the right flank, feeling Vitani's outer thigh, digging through with her paw toes, trying to relax the muscles. Vitani found her self, enjoying Kula's touch. Just something about it, calmed her, and made her relax. She purred from the feeling. Kula could hear this, and she smiled from her friend's reaction.

After Kula was done with Vitani's lower body, she was going to start on the upper half, starting with the shoulders. Vitani winced. Her shoulders, hurt the most, but she dealt with the pain, grunting once.

Kula went in front of Vitani, and emitted a purr. Vitani fell asleep during the massage, and Kula smiled warmly, at the sleeping Vitani. Vitani awoke from the sound of purring, and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Uh..." Vitani said, trying to remember what happened before she did so.

"Is that it?" Vitani asked. Vitani then looked up, seeing Kula smiling down at her. Being almost motherly toward her, with that kind of smile. Vitani stared into Kula's teal colored eyes. It's as if, Vitani could read Kula through her eyes, all that she has been through. Her eyes, Vitani thought to be such a lovely thing to get lost into. In fact, Vitani just did get lost in those teal colored eyes.

Vitani's heart began to beat faster. Her mouth started to feel dry. Kula tilted her head, and was about to ask if something was wrong. But before Kula could, Vitani whispered.

"Kula..." Whispered Vitani.

Vitani got up, slowly, her muscles felt better. It stung to stand up, but she ignored the annoying light pain, and stood close to Kula. Both their faces close to each other. Vitani could notice Kula's ears ever so slowly, fold againt her head, and Vitani decided then, to not live in fear, and act upon these feelings.

Vitani inched her face closer to Kula's. The smell! Kula smelled wonderful to Vitani. Vitani closed her eyes. Kula didn't move, her teal eyes, trying to read her friend. Vitani pressed her lips against Kula's, softly. Vitani felt a rush of emotions go through her. It made her body shiver. Kula's lips, were soft, and Kula's scent. Oh, it drove her nuts.

Kula's eyes widened, unsure of what to make of this situation. But deep down, she wanted this as well. For in truth, Kula has fallen for Vitani. She couldn't explain it, but she did. She trusted her gut, and would of told Vitani of these feelings sooner or later. But didn't right away, because she was afraid of losing her. This was indeed something truly wonderful and powerful, that had these two lioness meet other. It was fate. Kula's surprised expression, changed to acceptance, and later to wanting more. She closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss. Their muzzles pressed against each other, Vitani began to kiss Kula with passion, after Kula returned the affection.

A few moments later, the kiss was broken. But the both of them, didn't want it to end. Kula slowly opened her eyes, and smiled with warmth and love at Vitani. Vitani's heart was pounding. She felt very much alive, in truth. She felt truly alive for the first time in her long life.

Vitani wasn't exactly a lioness to show such heart warming affections, but she wasn't getting any younger, and acted upon something she truly wanted. Kula. She wanted Kula.

"I..." Vitani began.

Kula shook her head, and sighed with content.

Kula walked toward Vitani, placed her head under Vitani's chin and nuzzled, she then pressed her length against the older lioness, and placed her paw on Vitani's. Vitani purred, and was happy.

"To tell you the truth." Vitani began. "I have been looking for you, all this time...I can feel it. I was meant to find you...I want to be with you, Kula..."

Kula smiled with admiration and love, and purred.

"You're already with me, Vitani." Kula said softly, and Vitani smiled from those words.

Vitani and Kula finally became mates. Vitani has found someone that made her life worth living. Someone to care for. Vitani wouldn't have it any other way. The same went for Kula.

"This heart warming moment is making me hungry. Shall I get food?" Kula said, ears perked, and smiling warmly. Vitani rolled her eyes teasingly, and chuckled. She then nodded her head yes.

THE END.


	4. Book Two: Sarafina Chapter 1

Author's Note: This particular short story takes place before "The Lioness Queen" While the Vitani and Kula short story is not part of my "Lioness Queen" Canon. I hope you enjoy this story.

Book Two: Sarafina

Chapter One

An adolescent lioness splashed in the lightly cold water. She smiled as the water made all her fur wet. Her eyes closed, and she had absolutely no worry in the world. She emitted a soft purr, then released a content sigh. She then opened her eyes, and looked over the African plains that she grew up in.

This lioness was no other than Sarafina. Sarafina looked up at the sky, and yawned once, baring her sharp long fangs, and shook her head after doing so. Closing her mouth, and licking her lips. She decided to head back to mingle with the other members of the Pride.

Tall trees made this part of Africa unique, they were all over the place. They of course, were Acacia trees, but ancient ones. They have been around for so long, and their roots, and trunk were very thick. This place didn't compare to Pride Rock though, which was many miles away.

As Sarafina got closer to home, she noticed on of her cub hood friends lying near one of the trees. He was basking in shade. It was hot, and he desperately needed shade.

"Hello, my friend. How are you this fine morning?" Asked Sarafina.

The lion opened his eyes, and looked to her. He had tan fur, and blue eyes. This fur color was unusual for a male. Well, at the time. He stretched his body, and his growing mane swayed lightly in the wind.

"Morning, Sarafina." Replied the lion.

Sarafina noticed a fruit near her friend's paw, and she tilted her head.

"Ni, you're collecting fruit again?" Chuckled Sarafina.

Ni shrugged his shoulders, and a small blush appeared upon his furry cheeks. He had a huge crush on Sarafina. She was oblvious to his feelings for her. Sarafina smiled warmly at him, thinking he was a very silly lion indeed.


End file.
